


Au Naturel

by CoffeeCup218



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCup218/pseuds/CoffeeCup218
Summary: Not really an entry for the Castle Halloween Bash 2017, but just a little something for the scariest night of the year.





	Au Naturel

_Shit._

She’s late.

She checks her watch for the umpteenth time, the seconds ticking at an increasing pace, mocking her. She huffs, blows back the hair that has fallen unto her face as the gas slowly fills her car. After what seems like an eternity, the machine’s hum quiets and she pulls out the pump, the unmistakable smell of petroleum permeating the air.

Her nose scrunches in apparent distaste as she strides towards the gas station. The line to pay isn’t long, _thank god_ , but the old woman in front of her starts asking questions after questions about the lottery and the upcoming pot, and she groans in annoyance, can’t help the sighs that escape from her. She’s supposed to be in the Hamptons already, but the open-and-shut case she had anticipated had taken longer to process than expected and the texts her husband had been sending her throughout the day had made the longing unbearable.

She just wants to be with her family.

As the elderly lady finally, _finally_ , hands the cashier money for the ticket, Kate’s cellphone vibrates in her coat pocket, startling her. Castle’s name flashes on her lock screen, the caption beneath it a simple wink face emoji. She presses, awaits eagerly as her home button recognizes her fingerprint. The photo that pulls up isn’t what she expected far from it, but the pounding headache that had been plaguing her all day disappears as she chuckles.

Her thumb hovers over the boys’, _her boys_ , picture, in matching Halloween themed headband and birthday suit. Her teeth find her lower lip, a vain attempt at containing her smile.

_I don’t think Au Naturel is an appropriate costume for 11 months old, babe_ , she types out and sends.

The reply is almost immediate. _I seem to recall that you had no problem with it last night._

Her tongue peeks out of her mouth as she answers back. _We’ll see about that later tonight ;)_

She’s not late. She’s, in fact, just in time.

**Author's Note:**

> For the accompanying picture : http://coffeecup218.tumblr.com/post/167001635202/original-source-of-the-picture-is-unknown-but


End file.
